Michael's Not-So-Birthday-Related Birthday
The twenty-ninth episode in The Rosen Family Chronicles and 256Pi's entry to the Michael Rosen 69th Birthday Collab. Watch it here. Plot The episode begins with a new episode of What's This Ear?, repurposed as a new side segment of Don't Be Cheeky. Michael introduces it as if the original never existed, and Brian almost mentions that the show is not in fact brand new, but Michael cuts him off. Michael then tells Older Rosen to turn off the music. Older Rosen at first doesn't notice, then hits the buzzer button instead, then finally hits the correct button. Michael introduces the new contestants, Mark Sabine and King Harkinian, and the game begins. The ear of Augmented Reality Rog is shown. Mark guesses various historical figures and Portuguese phrases, while The King repeatedly guesses "Mah boi". While the game is going on, Michael hears a crashing noise, and goes over to the main Don't Be Cheeky studio to investigate. There he finds The Presents Inspector, holding the fridge Richard sent them and saying he wants it. Michael tells him he can't just take theirs, but The Presents Inspector ignores him and runs out of the studio with it. Michael chases after him. The game continues on. Brian advises The King not to guess "Mah boi" anymore, so The King instead guesses "Duke Onkled", which Brian regards as a somewhat step in the right direction. Brian notices that Michael is gone, however, before he can say anything, Mark makes his next guess (which turns out to be an ear-rape version of "Carne Da Vinha D'alhos"). Brian gets up and mentions that Michael's gone, which Older Rosen hits the buzzer button for no real reason. He then continues to hit it again and again until Brian tells him to stop (which he still presses it again in the transaction). Meanwhile, Michael is chasing The Presents Inspector all around Hackney Dans and the surrounding area. Tim Rowett is in the area, sitting at a table right in front of the Hackney Apartment Complex where Older Rosen lives, holding a plastic gun and preparing to fire it. As luck would have it, when he fires it he hits Michael and The Presents Inspector, sending them flying into oblivion. Tim comments "wow", and Michael and The Presents Inspector land on the top of a building. Brian and Older Rosen have caught up to them and are standing at the bottom of said building. The Presents Inspector threatens to bang Michael with his fridge, but Michael finds a wall bar on the roof and threatens to bang The Presents Inspector with it instead. The scene cuts down to Brian and Older Rosen as a fight breaks out on the roof. Michael comes out on top, saying "Nobody at all screws with me or my fridge". The Presents Inspector responds with "Sandwiches, sandwiches, sandwiches." Michael mentions that they had cake, then everybody breaks into an elaborate musical number of Rather Be by Clean Bandit. At the end Michael wonders what any of this had to do with his birthday, which Brian and Older Rosen do not know. Harrybo is also there (and has been for 24 hours apparently). He sings Happy Birthday to Michael with fart noises. Music *"Night Theme" from The Mix VII Broadcast Music Library *"No Escape" from iLife Jingles *"Nearly There" by 8:58 (Paul Hartnoll) *"The Club Rules" by Hybrid *"Rather Be" by Clean Bandit feat. Jess Glynne Category:Episodes